Fluorine-containing polymers (also known as “fluoropolymers”) are a commercially useful class of materials. Fluoropolymers include, for example, crosslinked fluoroelastomers, uncrosslinked fluoroelastomer gums, semi-crystalline fluoroplastics, and or glassy fluoroplastics. Fluoroplastics are generally of high thermal stability and are particularly useful at high temperatures. They may also exhibit extreme toughness and flexibility at very low temperatures. Some have very low dielectric loss and high dielectric strength, and may have unique low friction properties.
Fluoroelastomers exhibit significant tolerance to high temperatures and harsh chemical environments. Consequently, they are particularly well-adapted for use as seals, gaskets, and other molded parts in systems that are exposed to elevated temperatures and/or corrosive chemicals. Such parts are widely used in the chemical processing, semiconductor, aerospace, and petroleum industries, among others.
Fluoroelastomers often include a cure-site component to facilitate cure in the presence of a catalyst. One class of useful cure-site components includes nitrogen-containing monomers. Organotin catalysts are typically used as cure catalysts. Such catalysts, however, are toxic and can leave undesirable extractable metal residues in the cured product.